


fraud

by pakiinnit



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, Gen, Multi, Murder, a bit of romance, black's the muscle, blue's the pilot, brown's the parental figure, cyan's the electrician, did I go crazy with this game?, green's the main engineer, orange's the medic, red's the leader, the electrical room is the stuff of nightmares folks, the whole shebang, there's, white's the admin, yellow's the weapons, yes - Freeform, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakiinnit/pseuds/pakiinnit
Summary: Cyan whipped around to look at Black, but they were unperturbed. Black had always been a little aloof, not one to say much or show much, but this was insane. This was evidence that Black had been near Blue’s body.She wasn’t going crazy.(or the one where Cyan thinks she's going crazy)
Kudos: 24





	1. nothing's ever black or white

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha,,,,,haha,,,ha,,,

* * *

cyan watched the liquid pour into the clear testing tubes mindlessly, tapping a tune with her foot. the machine squirted the light blue substance evenly and without a single sound, the only noise she’d heard in the past hour had been the humming of the machines and the quiet thumping of her own heart.

she grabbed the four tubes and layed them onto the rack next to her, pressing a small switch on the panel in front of her to rotate the testing station, bringing forward another dimly lit lab zone with a single beep.

she was about to place the tubes back into the machine when she heard it, loud and aggressive and just hell on her ears; the emergency alarm.

the shock of it almost sent the test tubes flying, her fingers spasming in their shock. luckily, she caught the second tube before it fell, but the first one wasn’t so fortunate and shattered into a million tiny pieces as it hit the floor. the noise was drowned out by the still ongoing alarm, but cyan winced nonetheless, that would be coming come out of her next paycheck.

she tried to calm her heart rate, the smell of the substance on the floor slowly permeating her suit vents. it almost smelt like burnt sugar, an odd sort of smell. it did help to calm her down though, to smell something so mundane out here in the middle of nowhere, on a space station that was more broken than not.

“why we still need the station is a mystery to me,” cyan muttered to herself crossly, side stepping the broken glass to place the other three tubes back into the machine. she would clean that up once the meeting was over.

cyan hesitated as she pressed a sequence of buttons and watched the tubes spin slowly –gaining speed as they went, turning from light blue to a pale green in the blink of an eye – there _was_ the issue of not knowing how long the meeting would last, and if she wasn’t here to add the repellent once the spinning stopped, this batch would become useless and she wouldn’t hear the end of it from orange _or_ red.

the crewmates had been on the skeld for almost a week now, and the emergency alarm hadn’t sounded even once. the first few days had been tense with everyone on high alert. imposter sightings had been increasing, but more and more skelds had been disappearing over the course of the year. by the end of the week the crewmates had settled down into their jobs and the fact that not a single death had been reported was considered both miraculous and a sign of luck – maybe they were different, maybe they would be fine.

maybe, they’d jinxed themselves. because here it was, the alarm. the dreaded sound of death.

there was also the slight possibility someone had found an imposter with no murder involved, but cyan didn’t have hope for that. whoever this imposter was, they were smart enough to not be caught or even suspected for a week now. something wasn’t right.

intelligence back at mira had said the _scelera_ _galactica_ had some of the highest rates of imposter led deaths, which meant more than a single crewmate could be an imposter according to the data.

she hated the data.

cyan exhaled shakily, it wasn’t a very positive thought, and it was disheartening to hear the alarm now. something was definitely not right. 

maybe this was why red had been so on edge recently, snapping at almost everything cyan had done, no matter what the quality. it had even gotten to brown, usually the calmest out of all of them. he’d snapped at green just yesterday, arguing over the food rations.

with another, much steadier exhale, cyan closed the hatch on the machine and reminded herself of when exactly she’d need to be back, also placing an alarm on her task code.

as she left the medbay, the doors sliding together behind her, she heard the sound of rapid footsteps, as if someone was running from the upper engine and towards the cafeteria. cyan wouldn’t be surprised if they were, the emergency alarm was nightmare fuel afterall. she slowly began to jog as well, speed increasing as the steps got closer, almost as if the person was catching up.

cyan had the eerie thought that maybe it was an imposter. her heart picked up speed, hammering away inside her chest.

when she glanced back what she saw only made her run faster, fear suddenly coursing through her body.

it was black, running at full speed behind her – covered in blood.

* * *

when cyan finally reached the entrance to the cafeteria, after what literally felt like ages, she was sweating buckets inside her suit. unfortunately, mira didn’t have enough funds to get them top of the line self-regulating suits, so she’d just have to bear with it for a few more hours before it was time for showers.

that thought, however, was merely a small blip in the back of her mind, most of it occupied by the need to survive and reach the safety of the cafeteria. it was one of her favourite rooms in this hodge podge mess of a spaceship, the only one open enough and lit enough to feel _safe_ in.

the onslaught of lights _was_ quite disorientating, however, and she suddenly saw stars in her vision, feeling strangely unbalanced. her next step had her tilting precariously to the right.

but before she could fall something steadied her, arms circling around her shoulders and keeping her head from meeting the floor.

“are you okay, cyan?” came white’s cool voice, and for a second she was speechless.

she’d never actually interacted with white before, the only crewmate she never saw, he was in charge of admin area with red and she mainly stuck around the engines and electrical. cyan could count the number of times she’d seen him on one hand. orange and blue, however, saw him nearly every day, and sharing a bunk with them meant that she was hears to the praises they sang about his face.

what little cyan could see through the glaze of the helmet did seem very _pretty_ – brown hair and hazel eyes, creased into a smile that showed a single dimple on his right cheek.

it should have been calming, cyan knew, white was a good person from what she’d heard, he was nice and attentive, and he was pretty – _too pretty to be an imposter_ , orange always giggled – but something was wrong. she couldn’t help the shiver that wracked her entire frame at his touch, even if it was just through his suit. there was something fundamentally _wrong_ here, but she couldn’t put her finger on the feeling. 

cyan quickly broke eye contact, scared he would find out what she was thinking, and shrugged him off, trying to be as polite as she could, “i’m fine thanks,” she reluctantly turned her back to him despite all her senses screaming at her not to.

her body made no sense, white had maintained good relations with everyone aside from her, who he’d really never had the chance to talk to, and black, who for some odd reason hated even the mention of white, at least from what she’d been able to gather from the brief chats they’d had while restocking fuel for the engines.

all in all, white was well liked, so her feelings had to be wrong. maybe she was just feeling weird because she’d not really had someone hold her in a week –so for it to be white, the person she was least comfortable with on the ship, just confused her.

_yeah_ , cyan tried her hardest to convince herself, _that’s got to be the reason_.

“is this everyone?” red grabbed everybody’s attention from the seat yellow had labelled the leader chair, it even had a strip of red paint down the middle to signify that it was unofficially red’s chair. cyan found the concept a bit childish but she was not going to fault people for anything in the skeld – well, anything that caused them no harm anyway.

as cyan took a seat two seats away from red she couldn’t help but notice the glare red sends her way. red was mean and cranky on a good day, so she was not looking forward to what she was like on a bad one. knowing her she would get cyan to fix electrical all damn day with no choice on her part.

instead of an answer everyone took a seat around the central table in the cafeteria as red did a head count, whispering something to brown as she did so.

it wasn’t until black took a seat next to cyan did she remembers this wasn’t an ordinary day or an ordinary meeting. it wasn’t until black looked at her did cyan realise two things; blue was missing and black was no longer covered in blood.

but that smell could only be blood, there was no way she was imagining things, she wasn’t that insane.

black raised a single black eyebrow in question at her staring before cyan was forced to break contact, heart beating so loud she was scared both black on her left and white on her right would hear it. something was not right here, there was no way she saw wrong, why would she even hallucinate black in blood it didn’t make sense, she’d never even _suspected -_

_-bang!_

red abruptly slammed both her hands down on the table, effectively silencing the chatter that had slowly been building up and grabbing everyone’s attention. it was enough to catapult cyan out of her thoughts and into the present situation.

she noticed though, how neither black nor white so much as flinched at the action.

“alright, listen up, we’ve got a huge problem,” red started, wasting no time at all before pointing to the empty chair between white and orange – who looked more devastated than cyan had ever seen her – and red hesitated for only a fraction of a second before she said with finality, “blue’s dead.”

_fuck_.

that wasn’t good. blue was the damned _pilot_ , without him the crewmates couldn’t leave the station.

cyan’s worry at the possibility of getting stranded eclipsed her senses do much that it took her a while to realise the noise she was hearing was orange sobbing into yellow’s shoulder.

yellow shot red a glare but it was halfhearted in its delivery. they hissed, “you couldn’t be more delicate with that?”

“how fucking delicate do you want me to be?” red barked out, automatically riled up, it was one of the main reasons cyan didn’t want her to be their leader, unofficial or not. green had a better countenance for it, or even brown.

brown eased a hand onto red’s shoulder – as if hearing cyan’s thoughts – calming red down and urging her to take a seat again.

red did so with a tired sigh and a nod of thanks towards brown, “listen, i’m sorry this happened, but at least we know there’s at least one fucking imposter here and we need to find this bastard fast.”

“how?” green asked, voice light and mellow, but there was a hint of fear in it. maybe that was why she wasn’t their leader, green was amazing, but she wasn’t so good at hiding her fear, hadn’t been for as long as cyan had known her.

“she’s right,” cyan agreed, “there could be more than one, how can we trust anyone?”

red whipped around so fast to glare at her, cyan was surprised her helmet stayed on her head.

brown cut in this time, slicing the tension and replacing it with confusion instead, “the buddy system.”

“like the academy?” yellow asked, incredulous. they had stopped rubbing soothing circles on orange’s back and was now instead holding the latter’s hand in both of their own.

“will that work?” green asked, but it was less of a question and more of a contemplation.

neither orange nor black said anything, but white nodded his head in agreement.

“it’s sensible.” he said confidently, as if he genuinely believed that it was the best idea possible. cyan wasn’t sure how he was doing that with his voice, but for some reason even _she_ was getting pulled into it.

white threw orange a look cyan couldn’t see but she witnessed the smile she shot back at him, looking much better than when red had first announced blue’s death.

“how are we doing this?” green asked again, looking around the table, measuring each person up.

a part of cyan hoped she could get either her or brown. orange wouldn’t be a bad bet either, but she was a bit too emotional for her sometimes.

the divide, at least, she thought gratefully, would be even, so there was no chance of someone being backed into a corner of death via the possibility of two imposters. the thought made her feel guilty but she threw those feelings into a well inside her mind, she’d fish them out later, when they were all safe.

it took a few minutes of discussing tasks and locations and specialties before red decided that a rotating buddy system might be the best course of action. cyan had never agreed with her more, it was the best option in case of a second or third imposter.

it was when they’re deciding who would take what area first that black _finally_ spoke up.

“i’ll take b.” black said softly, pointing to the allocated area on the map that cyan had drawn on the table with a marker.

brown nodded his assent and opened his mouth to say something before he suddenly froze up, eyes homing in on the table.

it didn’t take long before everybody else realised what had stopped him in his tracks.

there, on the area marked b, was a blood stain that wasn’t there before.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyan quickly finished her task and shut the console just as the lights completely went off.
> 
> “black? where are you?”
> 
> when they didn’t cyan grew concerned, what if the imposter got to them?
> 
> and then another thought, less charitable, went through her; what if they’re the one who did this?

* * *

orange lunged over the table with a speed cyan hadn’t seen from a human before. her gloved hands were an inch from black’s neck before she was abruptly pulled back by red.

cyan watched from her seat, a little shocked at the turn of events.

“brown, help me hold her!” red barked out the order, straining against orange’s strength. cyan was a little impressed she could do even that much, she’d seen orange win in an arm-wrestling match against brown, _everyone_ was aware of how strong their medic was.

“you _traitor!”_ orange snarled; her voice pitched high in absolute fury.

cyan had the weird thought that she’d like to see an angry orange, it would be a beautiful image to try her hand at sketching.

black, who was still sitting next to her, didn’t budge at all, instead seemingly fine with staring at the opposite wall. but cyan was sure she’d seen them glance at the blood spot they’d left on the table map. _she was sure of it._

“permission to clean up?” black asked red softly, but there was something almost monotonous in it, that seemed to twist the notes of their voice into something bland. cyan wondered if this was normal or if they were doing it on purpose.

“are you joking?” the words sprang out of her mouth without permission. she wanted to slap her mouth in surprise, but she didn’t think she could move as black finally turned to look at her. she couldn’t _see_ anything through the glaze of the helmet, and for once she was glad for the cafeteria’s blinding lights.

someone scoffed behind her, but when she turned around it was just white, close enough that she could see the amusement on his face. it sent a shiver up her spine, there wasn’t anything funny about their current predicament.

either white was insane, or he was one of _them_.

cyan wasn’t sure who she could believe in right now except for orange. her emotions were too strong for her to be lying, cyan could at least garner that much. she scrambled off her seat, nonetheless, not wanting to be near white _or_ black.

white tried to grab her – _to steady her? to stop her?_ she didn’t want to know – but she dodged his outstretched hand and instead stood up and walked closer to where red and brown were holding orange back.

“it’s not them!” red shouted, voice straining as she struggled to keep her hold on orange.

“yellow.” white called, voice suddenly different from before, “help them out.”

yellow, who was still staring at the blood stain black had left behind, looked up to shoot white an incredulous look. cyan had never related to yellow more.

white shot them a look cyan couldn’t see, but it was enough to get yellow scrambling to help red and brown.

“are you hurt?” white asked, no longer paying attention to the spectacle around him.

cyan wasn’t sure if he was referring to her or black, but before she could ask for clarification yellow’s voice distracted her.

yellow had jumped into the fray and was trying to reason with orange, voice pitched loud to be heard over orange’s accusations. cyan caught sight of green coming from behind them to hand black a towel. she wasn’t sure when green had left them to get it, or where from, but her mind was too muddled to question their engineer right now.

“but blue!” orange cried out, voice wet and body heaving. she wretched her hand out from under red’s to point it accusingly at black, but cyan could see from here that she was slowly calming down nonetheless, “how do you explain the blood?”

black accepted the towel with a small nod but didn’t acknowledge orange. cyan wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad idea.

red sighed as brown maneuvered orange further away from black, yellow offering themselves as shield in between them.

“would you just listen to me?” red huffed, annoyed and out of breath, “i’m the one who sent him to get blue’s body and move it to the storage.”

orange stopped moving, perhaps shocked into stillness; cyan clearly was.

“the storage?”

_how long ago did blue die?_ cyan wondered, biting her lips.

“where else would i put a dea-dead body?” red was visibly agitated now, her hands clenched by her side as she completely let go off orange. brown followed suit but yellow, wisely in cyan’s opinion, stayed in place.

“shouldn’t we,” cyan hesitated to ask, not liking how silent orange was now. she turned to face red instead, “shouldn’t we, you know, get rid of the body?”

_fuck_ , cyan cringed inwardly as the words left her mouth. that wasn’t the best way to phrase that.

red, however, just nodded, “we can’t have a corpse on the ship.”

“not the chute.” orange whimpered; arms now wrapped around herself.

red stared at orange for a beat before whispering something to brown. brown shook his head at first before red whispered something back again, this time harsher, pointing at orange’s hunched figure.

with a sigh he changed his mind and nodded, “we can use the airlock, but his body’s been cut in half.”

“what?” green gasped, hand making an aborted motion as if to cover her mouth, but it wasn’t possible with the helmets.

cyan felt nauseous at the thought of blue’s dismembered body floating through space, and she wished more than ever that they had the ability to burn bodies on the skeld.

* * *

after red ran through a quick explanation of the situation – red had found blue in the electrical room and when black had come up after her she’d asked him to move his body to the storage so she could sound the alarm – they decided that the first rotation would be adjusted to help orange move blue’s body.

that’s how cyan found herself walking behind black as they followed orange and yellow to the storage room.

cyan, personally, had the thought that theirs was an unstable combination, but she could at least understand the reasoning behind it – orange wanted to handle blue’s body and she needed black’s help for it, yellow and cyan were just their respective buddies along for the dreadful ride.

cyan sighed but let herself accept her situation, it was better than being stuck with white in admin and there was no way red wouldn’t be with brown for the first rotation, they had to come up with a plan together after all.

_why not make it more obvious you don’t trust anyone but each other_ , cyan thought bitterly.

the storage room itself was big enough and lit enough to feel somewhat as safe as the cafeteria. sure the big hunk of junk in the center where all their stuff was stockpiled was kind of daunting and if someone killed her behind one side of it the other person could possibly miss her body, but the wiring in the area tended to be top notch and refueling, while a grueling task, was really easy.

cyan was also really happy there were four of them for now. she’d deal with the thought of being alone with black after.

the funeral – and really cyan wished she could find a better word for it but would any be as fitting as that? – went off without a hitch, black picked up blue’s lower half while orange took care of his upper half. his helmet was still on, which cyan found a bit strange, but orange seemed almost grateful when she’d seen it.

_seeing a dead body isn’t on anyone’s checklist_.

the sight of blue’s body had startled all of them sans black at first, orange had let out a sob and yellow had looked like they’d wanted to leave, but they all knew it had to be done.

when they reached the air lock, which was down the side of the storage area and into a crany of the station none of them ever ventured into, they had a brief pause where they considered how best to do this, before orange decided for them all that it would be easiest to wrap him up in the spare tarp they had lying around behind some trolleys in the area.

yellow jogged back to get it while cyan waited with black to the side as orange laid blue’s body down properly, taking care to not touch any of the organs spilling out. if cyan hadn’t readjusted vent control in her suit she’d be able to smell it, but she really didn’t want to.

when yellow came back black made a move as if to help orange and yellow, but orange quickly shot them a glare.

clearly she was still hung up on the possibility that black had killed him, or at least wanted to believe it. cyan could somewhat understand, her grief needed someone to be the killer, and black was the easiest target.

cyan scooted a little bit away, ignoring black’s stare and called out to her other two crewmates, “do you guys want some help?”

orange paused, her fingers dancing over the latch of blue’s helmet, before she nodded once, her voice shaking slightly, as if she was holding in more than just tears, “could you take his helmet off, please?”

cyan nodded quickly, understanding, and almost tripped in her hast to get to blue’s body. the clasps on the helmet were quick and easy work, there wasn’t even any blood, as if whoever had gotten him had sliced him so cleanly there wouldn’t be any splatter. either they were really good, or they had wiped parts of blue clean after.

her stomach clenched unpleasantly; she didn’t want to think about either possibility.

with a grunt cyan got the helmet off, blue’s pretty teal hair spilled out and framed his face. almost serene in his death. she’d seen blue sometimes, and he had had the prettiest eyes on the ship, like glittering sapphires or the sea at night-time, or at least cyan thought so, she couldn’t really remember the last time she’d seen either of those things.

the thought didn’t make her as sad as it used to.

she considered blue’s face for another second before laying his head back down, she wanted to know why his eyes were closed but she didn’t think it was appropriate to try at detective right now.

yellow shifted over from orange’s side to help her wrap the tarp over blue, and if their voice hitched as they gave cyan instructions no one mentioned it.

by the time they’d gotten blue all wrapped up and ready, the only thing separating them was the clear wall between the airlock and safety zone.

there was a moment there, where orange was standing next to the controls, her helmet off, because if there was one place something like that wouldn’t be an issue it was the airlock room, that cyan could almost swear she’d seen something manic enter her eyes – like she was about to eject them all and damn the whole mission.

cyan could understand, but that didn’t mean it didn’t scare her.

“should we,” yellow paused, their voice wet, “should we say something?”

cyan thought that was sweet, but it made something in her hurt and she was too tired to speak right now. black hadn’t moved from their spot near the entrance and didn’t look as if they’d even heard yellow, instead they were looking out into the other side of the airlock.

orange sighed, “yeah i, i think blue would have liked that, he was so nice, and he liked talking so much,” she cut off with a laugh that sounded more broken than happy, something in the pit of cyan’s stomach clenched at the sound, “but there aren’t words that would do him justice, you know? all i can say right now is that, maybe i loved him. more than i thought i could.”

there was silence after orange’s admission. yellow looked shocked, but cyan wasn’t sure if it was because of the contents of the confession or because orange had done so in front of the rest of them.

if she’d loved blue, cyan would’ve asked the others to leave so she could say her final goodbyes. orange was different.

she glanced at everyone, as if to ask them if they wanted to say anything, but no one did. she didn’t seem to mind, instead she turned back to the controls, hand hovering over the lever for the lock.

orange sighed again, deeper – the air lock beeped twice before blue was gone.

there was silence between all of them, only broken when the air lock beeped twice again, indicating it was about to close.

cyan watched the view of space become smaller and smaller and thought about how ironic that was. but before she could consider more than that the alarms interrupted them again, blaring loud, but not as heavy as before.

“comms are down.” came black’s voice from behind her, and if cyan wasn’t so hyper focused on their location she would’ve jumped. one of their hands was at their comm, they’d probably checked to see what the emergency was about.

cyan wanted to feel relief but she wasn’t sure she could. just because the alarm was for the comms didn’t mean someone else couldn’t also be dead. the thought filled her with nothing but dread and she continued to stare at black in an almost trance.

it was only when yellow nudged pass her to follow orange did she actually snap out of it.

orange called back to her as she walked out.

“come on then, we can’t just stay here, who knows when the next one will hit.”

cyan flinched at the harshness of the words, but she followed obediently.

* * *

the comms didn’t take long to fix, as annoying as recalibrating the frequencies actually was, yellow and white were both good at it so they made quick work of it together, and before cyan knew it she was alone with black as they headed off to electrical.

it was daunting, being alone with black. while they were not as tall as brown ( _or blue_ , a voice reminded her, but she tried her best to ignore it, while she didn’t want to forget blue, she didn’t want to be reminded of a dead man either), they were strangely imposing in their quietness.

maybe if they were still in storage, or the cafeteria, or even admin, really – maybe she wouldn’t feel like someone was setting her nerves on fire, but electrical was, well she’d heard the rumours.

they’d called it the graveyard during initiation.

cyan shuddered as they entered, it wasn’t that it was dimly lit like lower electrical or confined in a corner of the ship like the shields were, but it was scary, how the wires looked like snakes, wrapped all around the floor, crawling across the ceiling. there was noise from the machine, yes, but it was oddly _silent_ in electrical – an eerie feeling ran in the air here.

“i’ve got to fix the wires.” cyan called out into the empty space, black was the only person who could hear her, but she was too scared to care about that, talking out loud would help steel her nerves, it always did.

“okay.” black said, and cyan was so surprised by how _soft-spoken_ they were that she almost whipped around in disbelief. she wasn’t sure what exactly black looked like under the helmet (she'd only seen him a handful of times and only looked into his helmet twice, all she remembered was that he had dark eyebrows and dark hair), but she was sure the face wouldn’t match that voice just now. 

they sounded slightly different to how they did earlier, though, and while the softness of their voice might have eased her on any other day, after the rollercoaster of the recent events all it did was set her nerves on edge.

black brushed past her to head to what cyan remembered was the download centre, but as they did so their arm brushed against her. it wasn’t like their skin touched, both still wearing their suits, but her side felt warmer through her whole task.

cyan occasionally glanced at them, they, of course, never glanced back. black did things slowly, cyan had realised. she’d never seen them do anything _quickly_ , except for when they ran behind her before.

her throat felt tight at the memory. she wanted to ask them, why they’d run so fast, but what if they said it was because of the emergency? she couldn’t accuse them on a baseless feeling, especially after red and brown had vetoed them.

_you’re being silly_ , she reminded herself. there were so many tasks to be done here, she might as well get them done as fast as possible so they could get out of here and regroup with white and green for the next rotation.

* * *

cyan was on her last wire, her gloves more a hindrance than protection when it came to such a delicate task, she wondered how green always managed to do it so flawlessly, she’d never seen anyone fix the wires as fast as her.

“i have got to ask green to teach me her tricks.” cyan murmured to herself as the wire fell from her hands and almost set the entire console on fire. she watched it spark twice before it flopped uselessly to the ground.

_okay so maybe the gloves are useful for something_.

just as she let out a sigh, bending down to retrieve the wire, she noticed something strange.

“black, are the lights…dimming?” she called over, picking up the wire and turning around.

black hummed a reply but it sounded strange, almost strained? cyan could understand if they were worried, the lights shouldn’t have been dimming, and for them to be in electrical when they did so was like serving themselves to the imposter on a silver platter.

cyan quickly finished her task and shut the console just as the lights completely went off.

“fuck, i should’ve fixed the lights first.” she cursed herself, a little belatedly.

her eyes couldn’t adjust to the darkness, and their suits didn’t come with night vision, so she had no choice but to feel around the consoles as she walked over to where she saw black last.

“black? where are you?” she called out again, blindly groping around and hoping black would answer her back.

when they didn’t cyan grew concerned, _what if the imposter got to them?_

and then another thought, less charitable, went through her; _what if they’re the one who did this?_

she gulped, hearing it loudly inside her own helmet. the silence felt so much louder when she couldn’t see, instead forced to rely on her other senses.

this was the reason she’d give black later when they’d ask her why she’d screamed bloody murder when they came up behind her.

“are you insane?” she whisper-yelled, unsure if she should be talking at all, surely the imposter was just as blind as them?

“you called.” black said simply, right hand still on her shoulder. maybe it was that simple for them, but now that they were here and _present_ her fear had decreased marginally and she might be becoming stupidly trustful but she couldn’t see why they would take this chance to announce their presence when it would be so much easier to kill her or kill whoever came to fix the lights and then pretend innocence.

_fuck, i don’t care, if it’s them i’ll just figure things out then_ , she resolved, walking off towards the light switches.

when black’s hand fell off her shoulder she quickly whipped around and blindly tried to find it again, sighing in relief when she grabbed it.

“you’re too difficult to find otherwise, we have to stick together.” cyan explained to black even though they hadn’t said anything, just obediently let her drag them behind her like a child.

* * *


End file.
